User blog:Ryukou/Blogview: BOT-01b Deluxe Battlefield Set
Welcome to my second Blogview Entry! :D During the New Vestroia Wave, Japan has released two Bakugan Battlefield sets: *BOT-01 Bakugan Battlefield - Lightweight Battlefield set made of water-resistant cardboard and some plastic connecting pegs. *BOT-01b Bakugan Battlefield DX Set - The Ultimate New Vestroia Battlefield set. Today, I will review the deluxe version of the New Vestroia Battlefield. De Packaging de Geso The BOT-01b is a very heavy box set and as soon as you open it, you can see that it's jampacked with the following contents: *Black Canvas Bag "Carry Case" with rolled up BakuTech Battlefield Courses inside. *Two Pieces of Solid Black Plastic Battlefield well-embossed with Bakugan Logo and symbols. *Two Pieces of Red Card Stations which was included in place of the full-color Unused/Used Card slots in the ordinary Battlefield. *A pack of Elastic "Hyper Ropes" in Black and Red colors *"Hyper Fence" on Black Sprues *A pack of "Normal Fence" embossed with BAKUGAN and BATTLE BRAWLERS. *Instruction Manual and Sticker Sheet *BakuTech Edition Rule DVD (Same as BBT-04) ...and the most gratifying content in this box set is none other than the Fullmetal Flare Dragaon. 'De Packaging Gallery de Geso ' KeithStrife_BOT01.jpg|BOT-01 Packaging KeithStrife_BOT01b_Box.jpg|BOT-01b Front Keithstrife_BOT01b_BoxBack.jpg|BOT-01b Back of the Box KeithStrife_BOT01b_CanvasBag.jpg|Carrying Bag and Paper BakuTech Courses KeithStrife_BOT01b_BattlefieldPack.jpg|2pcs of Solid Plastic Battlefields KeithStrife_BOT01b_CardstationPack.jpg|2pcs of Card Station KeithStrife_BOT01b_HyperRopes.jpg|Pack of Hyper Ropes KeithStrife_BOT01b_HyperWallSprues.jpg|Hyper Rope Pegs on Sprue/Runner KeithStrife_BOT01b_NormalFencePack.jpg|Normal Fence (I prefer this one) KeithStrife_BOT01b_DVD.jpg|BakuTech Rule DVD KeithStrife_BOT01b_Manual.jpg|Sorry...I used the sticker already. ^^; Fullmetal Flare Dragaon Fullmetal Flare Dragaon (as I had been accustomed to call it because I am a fan of Hagane no Renkinjutsushi since a long time ago) is exclusive to the BOT-01b Battlefield Set. It is a Gold repaint and customization of the regular Flare Dragaon (BTC-01 and BTC-15). Fullmetal Flare Dragaon, as its name suggests, is Flare Dragaon equipped with Gold Flare Metal Crosses and Gold Destroy Metal Soles. Since it is equipped with Metal Parts, the box claimed that you can perform Critical Hits more effectively. I haven't tried it out myself but I think it works. Regardless, the Fullmetal Flare Dragaon is a beautiful piece. '"Hagane no Dragaon" (Haga-on) Gallery' KeithStrife BOT01b Pentagram.jpg|Pentagon Parameter KeithStrife BOT01b FMDragaon.jpg|Fullmetal Flare Dragaon KeithStrife BOT01b Crosses.jpg|Metal Cross Parts comparison with Flare Dragaon KeithStrife BOT01b MetalSole.jpg|Metal Sole Parts comparison with Destroy Munikis' KeithStrife BOT01b DragaonFM.jpg|Regular Pyrus Flare Dragaon in Fullmetal Custom Mode KeithStrife_BOT01b_FlareDragaons.jpg|Two Flare Dragaons! KeithStrife_BOT01b_Dragaons.jpg|Closed Forms KeithStrife BOT01b Diamonds.jpg|Fullmetal Flare Dragaon's chest diamond is not painted Card Station Card Station are optional battlefield pieces which are thus far exclusive to Japan. This holds the Cards and Bakugan in place during a heated battle so that no Bakugan may roll off and get risked into the path of unintentional destruction. Card Stations really come in handy whether in Brawl or forPhotography purposes such as showing off the included Ability Cards and Gate Cards with a certain BBT, BST, CS or other Bakugan sets and boosters. 'De Card Station Gallery De Geso' KeithStrife_BOT01b_Cardstation.jpg|This is what you see... KeithStrife_BOT01b_Cardstation02.jpg|...and this is what your opponent sees. De Geso With all the accessories and Brawler's stuff that BOT-01b is included with, I highly recommend it to new and veteran Bakugan Brawlers that make Brawling the center of their Otaku life and also to those who love Photographing Bakugan and are looking for suitable backgrounds. Until the next Blogview Entry! 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 13:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts